Mega Man Legends 3 Synopsis
by TriggerTime
Summary: In a world covered by endless water... the Mega Man Legends saga comes to a close. This synopsis summarizes the primary plot points of the proposed storyline and ending to the series. The final chapter details the return to Terra, the retrieval of the four authorization keys, and the dive into the CORE ruins, where the final guardian of the Elder System rests.


**Mega Man Legends 3: Synopsis**

 _The opening cutscene depicts a young Mega Man Trigger strolling with the Master in the residential area of Elysium where floating islands dot an endless orange horizon. The two speak comfortably, although the words of their warm conversation are not heard. The scene fades to white as Mega Man Volnutt awakens in his quarters in Elysium to an ear-splitting alarm._

"Incoming projectile! Deploying emergency modules! Please be ready in the shuttle bay for departure!," echoed the electronic voice.

 _At the shuttle bay, he meets Yuna and Sera, who are as unfamiliar with the situation as he is. Mega Man picks up static and the familiar voice of Roll breaking through._

"Mega Man! Thank goodness I finally got through! Our rocket finally made it, but it looks like Elysium is starting to move. What's going on up there?"

Days prior, Roll Caskett had finished the prototype rocket "Quint" and completed its flight trials with the help of Barrett and Aero, who provided a quantum refractor from Teomo City's nearby ruins. It was from Teomo City, that they launched the unmanned vessel with the hopes that it could reach escape velocity and come into contact with Elysium.

The ancient satellite Elysium, in its isolated existence, was intended as the last bastion for mankind in the case of a catastrophic global event. Therefore, it would not surprising for a structure as this to have advanced defense systems to protect it. It becomes apparent that the Elysium scouting system views the incoming rocket as a destructive missile rather than a ship.

The Elysium protocol for imminent destruction involves (1) destroying the incoming threat and (2) utilizing an emergency guided shuttle to escape using a calculated pathway to Terra. Normally a unit experienced in control of a shuttle would guide it. However, because Servitor Unit Gatz was destroyed in the battle with Sera, the control of the shuttle must be manual and the re-entry process as a result is dangerous.

But with the rocket close enough to Elysium, Roll establishes a strong enough connection to override Elysium's firewall and access the shuttle's navigation module. In the meantime, Tron manually calculates a path to Terra. Interestingly enough, there are some pre-set coordinates already placed on the planet; only the trajectory and directional path would need to be set. With the navigation in place, Mega Man, Yuna, and Sera escape in the shuttle, which is shot out into the vacuum of space towards Terra.

 **Return To Terra**

As the shuttle drops down towards the planet, its crew hears a loud explosion echoing in space, suggesting that the rocket was obliterated by Elysium's primary missiles. Over the several following minutes, the sensation of freefall and heat of atmospheric re-entry greatly test the endurance of the escapees.

As the shuttles drops further, they hear an electronic message: "Entering VESSEL station. Initializing deceleration."

A series of attached rockets on the shuttle begin blasting upwards, slowing the velocity of the craft. Through a rocky turbulence, the shuttle eventually reaches a velocity of zero and remains propelled above an ocean of water.

Seconds later, a series of five colossal pillars erupt from below them, with the central pillar forming a solid platform for the shuttle to land. These pillars, Yuna explains, connect to the CORE ruins, which contain a large elevator to the center of the earth. Neither Yuna nor Sera are familiar with true purpose of the CORE ruins except that it was built before the Master's time, and that the elevator cannot be activated until four points of control (located around the world) are authorized.

A servbot search party with Aero and Barett appear across the horizon and is able to alert Roll and the Bonnes to the location of Mega Man. Soon after, the familiar sight of the Flutter warms the atmosphere, and a girl in red cap appears at the top, her eyes filled with tears and relief. It has been one year since they last saw each other.

 **The Elder System**

After Mega Man, the Casketts, and the Bonnes finish catching up with one another, Yuna and Sera explain the situation. Since the defeat of Sera at the end of Mega Man Legends 2, towns and cities over the world have noticed new ruins appearing from the ground. Reaverbots have ventured outside of these ruins and have begun attacking residential areas. Some islands have been met with deployments of Elysium cargo ships which unload reaverbot units to destroy towns.

The Elder System was a predecessor to the Master System and existed prior to the creation of even the Mother Units. Reaverbots were originally designed to serve and protect humans during eras where humans were forced to live underground. Over the years, it became apparent that the reaverbots were becoming more non-compliant with humans' orders and ultimately became hostile. It is unknown why the Elder system failed, but many of the few remaining humans were wiped out as a result. The Master System, which included the Carbon Reinitialization Program, allowed for the creation of Carbons, and was designed to be used only when the humans of the current era were deceased.

To access the controls for the Elder System, one must access the VESSEL, a department located within the CORE ruins. Because the elevator to these ruins cannot be accessed without authorization, Mega Man must travel to the four corners of the globe to the control points. Although the Bonnes are initially reluctant to help, Yuna promises a "true Mother Lode" inside the CORE ruins.

 **Access and Upgrades**

In each region with an access code, a bureaucratic unit, similar to Mega Man JUNO, guards the ruins.

The _**Teten** **Ruins** _are located in on a distant island with a series of mountains. A group of digger researchers nearby the entrance request for help in uncovering artifacts from the ruins. Inside, these diggers can provide insight to solve the ruin's puzzles and offer additional firepower against the bird-like reaverbots that crowd the colossal rooms. Among these diggers is a young female spotter who seeks to uncover her father's whereabouts after he was last seen entering the cavern 1 year ago. Due to the electromagnetic interference from the ruins, she takes Roll's place for providing hints to the puzzles in the ruins. At the topmost cavern, she discovers his remains and a farewell letter addressed to her.

At the deepest core of the Teten Ruins, Mega Man battles with Mega Man _**HARU**_ , whose design is similar to that of another green reploid in the distant past.

The _**Marina Ruins** _are located on an island next to an underwater trench, where giant docile and hostile reaverbots swim. However, the ruins are split into two parts, and to reach the bottom half, Mega Man must ride the Caskett-Bonne Submarine into the trench. After defending the submarine against aggressive Norieibi reaverbots, Mega Man reaches the central control room, where he battles the Jonnes, a rival pirate group with the Bonnes. The leader of the Jonnes is Diesel, Teisel's cousin.

At the deepest core of the Marina Ruins, Mega Man _**LEVIA**_ guards the authorization point. Her design is similar to that of another blue reploid in the distant past.

The _**Crag Ruins** _are located on a topical island with a large volcano. While initially a peaceful tourist paradise, the island has undergone turmoil after local sky pirates have taken residence nearby, pillaged from the residents, and invaded the ruins. Prior to entering the ruins, the residents ask for your help in defeating the local sky pirates whose presence has also caused the Elder System to begin attacking some of the peaceful residents on the island. The mayor's son, a strong-willed youth, seeks vengeance and travels with you into the ruins. When finally defeating the main leader of the sky pirates, Mega Man may choose to persuade the mayor's son to avoid excessive vengeance or seek his idea of righteous justice.

At the deepest core of the Crag Ruins, Mega Man _**FENRI** _acts as the guardian. His design resembles that of a red reploid of the past.

The _**Gigan** **Ruins** _are located deep within an unnamed island covered with a dense forest. The residents of this island are split into two tribes on opposite ends of the island, both at war with one another over the scarce resources available. These tribes originated as passengers from an aircraft that split into two parts before crash-landing on the island 30 years ago. To enter these ruins, Mega Man requires a 2 keys, with each tribe holding one in its possession. He may attempt for the two tribes to reconcile their differences or have one tribe overpower the other to be absorbed as one single state. Inside the Gigan Ruins, giant Hanmuru dolls patrol the corridors. Sharukurusu reaverbots camouflage in the shadows and chase Mega Man between the hallways. Mega Man may choose to fight through these ruins with either stealth or strength.

At the deepest core of the Gigan Ruins, Mega Man _**SHINO**_ protects the authorization point. His design is similar that of a gray reploid of the past.

After defeating each Mega Man guardian, Trigger receives the access key, and biometal blueprints for movement upgrades which include:

1) a quick dash (for instantaneous dodging, similar to that of older reploids)

2) skate stabilizers (allowing for simultaneous buster aiming while skating with L2. You can lock on to enemies with R2)

3) double jump jets (allows for a second smaller jump with a quick propulsion from leg units),

4) Shadow Shift (allows for a dodge roll/slide to provide invincibility frames for otherwise unavoidable attacks).

Interludes:

In addition, each blueprint downloaded also triggers memories to return for Trigger. He learns of great exposition: the events that transpired after the end of the world, the birth of Carbons, the development and collapse of society, and the final moments shared between Trigger and the Master.

 **Interlude I:** In the beginning of civilization, there were beings made from the element carbon; these were originally called "humans." The humans themselves created beings made from the elements of silicon and other metals; these were called robots. As the robots became more advanced and self-aware, they were eventually called "reploids." Through durability alone, many reploids outlived the humans. As reploids advanced further, "humanoids" became a collective term that blurred the boundary between the original Carbons and reploids.

 **Interlude II:** In the era of humanoids, many wars were waged and fought on the ideals of freedom, self-determination, and dominance. At many times, cataclysmic weapons had threatened the fate of the entire planet. The self-destructive nature of mankind was apparent, and it was inevitable that either the planet or mankind itself would be extinguished. One such feat to reset humanity was successful, and the planet was engulfed in water, as you see presently before you.

 **Interlude III:** Yet still, over time, the surviving members of mankind rebuilt civilization. Societies had advanced and continued to threaten the planet. One small group of humans known as the Elders had survived the flood through their "ARK", a protective structure grounded deep within the earth that would serve as a precursor to Elysium. The Elders were a collective group of guardians tasked with countering threats to the world. They had employed "tools" used to stop any potential mavericks. One such tool was known as Eden, a vessel which could effectively hold 10,000 worker units to purge overpopulation. These tools of mass destruction were non-selective in their approach, and did not distinguish any morality of their targets... But perhaps this was for the better, to prevent any survivors from seeking vengeance and to ensure that the surface would never be polluted. Ironically, "world peace" was achieved through this Elder System.

 **Interlude IV:** The Master was among the last of the original surviving humans and acted as the surviving head of the Elders. Although the Elders soon faded away, the Master prolonged his life through the use of nanotechnology. However, prolongation of his life would only be active while he remained in Elysium. The Elder System, while effective at targeting any threats to Terra, was clearly a force that could not distinguish any good nature found in humanoids. After several hundred years, the population of Terra had dropped to zero. As the guardian of the blue planet, The Master felt that humanity deserved to have a second chance, even if the intrinsic evil within humans had to be destroyed with each iteration. The Elder System was eventually deactivated in favor of the Master System, which served to more selectively euthanize humans. The Master also had created a new series of humans known as the Carbons, who he later grew fond of. When the Master at last traveled to Terra after 3,000 years on Elysium, he was amazed by how the Carbons lived everyday life, similar to how humanity had once prospered. Shortly thereafter, the Master System was ordered to be destroyed and Mega Man Trigger accepted this task as the Master's final order.

 **SIDEQUEST** : **NAME ORIGIN**

It was said that Mega Man Volnutt's name was chosen because it was from Roll's favorite video game and cartoon, visible on some of the TVs on Yosyonke City. The actual inspiration of that cartoon was from when a digger found documents regarding legends of powerful reploids that once walked this planet. A side quest can be performed to find the director of the cartoon, who is now inspired to create a live action show. Upon seeing Mega Man's blue suit, director is convinced that he has found the perfect stunt actor to hire. There is the option to state your name to be Hippopotamus, because this director doesn't believe your name to actually be "Mega Man".

The sidequest allows you to participate in repeatable mini-games that mimic your "Mission Start!" storyline quests. Such mini-games include defending a town from local pirates, protecting your submarine against reaverbots, and even exploring ruins with a party and collecting treasures. Completing these mini-games earn you Zenny. If you are connected online via Wi-Fi, you may also race against ghost-versions of other players and even work together in co-op (with fellow Mega Man stunt actors) against robot enemies!

 **SIDEQUEST: DATA'S REVENGE**

Chef Data seeks redemption after causing another fire in the Flutter kitchen. As the assistant chef, you are responsible for finding new cooking tools for Chef Data. Completing this sidequest allows access to Data's Cooking Shop. Find recipes in ruins and quests to put together meals that restore your life gauge!*

*Meals still cost Zenny.

 **SIDEQUEST: MEGA MAN LUXURY**

The Flutter needs some new furniture after Data's second kitchen fire. Buy new furniture and decorations to add them to your flying home! You can customize the layout of the living room. If you're connected to friends via Wi-Fi, you can "share" your room layouts, which appear as houses for sale in "their" Teomo City.

The game's OST and cutscenes can be collected and replayed in the Flutter's library room.

 **SIDEQUEST** : **HOMECOMING**

Teomo City is under attack once more from a mysterious deployment of reaverbots from the sea. Internal politics between the Rebel Riders have resulted in collateral damage to the city. Completing this sidequest allows for Barrett to help as an NPC in the final battle.

 **SIDEQUEST** : **BESTIARY**

An avid historian/engineer would like to learn about all the reaverbots in the world. As you defeat more types of reaverbots, he will record this data and provide intel on each enemy. He also provides other rewards such as buster upgrades, and the ability to see enemy HP.

 **SIDEQUEST** : **SOMNIA MEMORIAS**

An expert digger group called the "Hunters" claim they have a lead on the true "Mother Lode." Mega Man is invited to come along and provide support for the party as they travel to the Somnia Ruins. Completing this sidequest rewards you with the component 「Memory Card」 for creating a powerful laser-based weapon and unlocks an additional cutscene in the final battle.

 **SIDEQUEST** : **REUNION**

Re-meeting Matilda Caskett. Yuna had previously transferred her spirit to Matilda's body with nanotechnology to support the Carbon's injuries sustained on Forbidden Island. Due to using most of her energy, Yuna was unable to transfer out of the body. Obtaining nanotechnology and refractor shards from the CORE ruins allows for building a life-support system for Matilda. Meanwhile, Yuna returns to her original body and Sera transfers to a new temporary body, albeit with weakened combat potential. This quest affects the ending cutscene.

 **CORE Ruins**

 **CORE Ruins: The Vessel "A.R.K."**

After finding all four access keys, the elevator is activated and Mega Man travels down to find a massive underground city made to survive against catastrophes. With the decline of the Elder System, however, it was not long before the reaverbots and humans warred among themselves and destroyed the city. Interestingly enough, there are some empty automated shops run by nonhostile reaverbots.

After battling through the city, Mega Man reaches a gate blocked by rubble and requests the Bonnes to help remove the debris. During this final stage of the game, the servbots occupy the city and provide a hub for final upgrades for Mega Man with Roll.

 **CORE Ruins: The Sarcophagus**

After the debris is removed, there is a mass influx of reaverbots swarming towards the party's position. Tronne and the servbots volunteer to stay behind and fend back the city's guardians while Mega Man pushes forward into the final chamber of the city. If Barret's sidequest is completed, he will also appear by the final gate and offer to either stay behind (default) or join Mega Man inside.

Mega Man enters to find himself face-to-face with the Master's Model: Mega Man ZERO. Indeed, this model's facial features are identical to that of the Master, and its armor resembles that of an old warrior reploid in crimson armor and long golden hair. It dons a faint white robe under its armor and wields a semi-transparent green sword. This model offers a warm smile, but Mega Man's instincts know that its combat ability is unmatched. The Master System and Elder System, ZERO explains, are just two of many systems used in the past to reset humanity. Carbons had been obliterated multiple times and over many eras whenever corruption and conflict endangered the survival of Terra. There is no convenient wish-granting device to erase only those who are evil. Regardless of the good few, the cumulative sins in humanity would lead to divine punishment of the wicked and righteous alike. One such act to cleanse humanity, for example, had caused the world to be flooded with water.

Mega Man raises his buster in defiance. After all, how many humans would need to be killed to justify saving humanity? But with its administrative privileges, ZERO forces Mega Man to yield and eventually shut down.

 _— Perhaps against any other Bureaucratic, Purifier, Servitor, or even Mother Unit, Mega Man Trigger would have a chance. Mega Man Trigger cannot defeat this Master Unit._

In deep sleep, Trigger enters a flashback. We see that unlike the other purifier models, Trigger was given a heart and the ability to make his own decisions, similar to that of humans. Certainly, this freedom of decision-making allowed for the potential to be corrupt, cruel, and unkind. The Carbons, because of this, experienced pain, heartbreak, and suffering. It was not in spite of these facts, but rather because of them, that the Master loved the Carbons. Mega Man Trigger was not a machine made to follow orders, but a unit created to seize his individuality.

 _— Mega Man Trigger cannot defeat this Master Unit. But no rule had been made against Mega Man Volnutt._

After breaking free from ZERO's bind, and making the resolution to protect the Carbons, the battle begins. Mega Man ZERO utilizes remote sentries around the room and himself to pressure Trigger. With his jet skates, Trigger, dodges the barrage of bullets and destroys each sentry one by one.

If equipped with the special weapon "Lancer", Mega Man can also deploy a shield with his right arm and create a beam saber during the battle. At close range, Mega Man can duel with ZERO's green saber. If Barrett's sidequest was completed, he will appear in the battle if requested and help clear the room of sentries.

After defeating ZERO, the Master's Model kneels down in defeat and the room begins to collapse from structural damage. Despite this, Mega Man stays behind to stop the Elder System, but is unable to gain access to the computer. ZERO, still online, authorizes for the cessation of the program, strangely defying its programming. If the 「Memory Card」 sidequest was completed, an additional cutscene will play, providing additional background on ZERO's role in the Elder and Master system.

Mega Man escapes as the room collapses, leaving both ZERO and the Elder System behind.

 _Memory Card Cutscene:_

 _In the early stages of the Elder System, there was strife among its founders. After a sabatoge attempt to destroy the system by one guilt-stricken member, the council decided to build an infallible guardian to protect it. However, to build such a complex guardian from basic components would require a great amount of energy to form a complete personality. Instead, this guardian was formed with a template in mind, using the Master's central nervous system as the basis for its decision-making._

 _Because of this, the guardian, named Mega Man ZERO, also inherited the Master's willingness to protect humanity._

 _Ingrained in its soul was the order: ["Protect the long-term survival of humanity. Protect humans."]_

 _Stored away until it was called upon to protect the Elder System against acts of treason, this unit had remained alone and motionless within the chamber of the VESSEL._ _After years of compliance and inaction, the personality resting within ZERO had independently journeyed out of its resting state to assess the current state of the world._ _Upon observing the acts of the Elder System in annihilating growing Carbon colonies, its personality reasoned that the Master System was to be destroyed._ _Despite obliterating many of the Elder System's core weapons and members, Mega Man ZERO was eventually apprehended by the few remaining Elders._

 _The first Behavior Limiter, a program used to prevent maverick units, was created to narrow ZERO's scope of artificial intelligence._ _A new order was etched onto its soul: ["Protect the Elder System. Destroy all those who threaten it."]_

 _In some cases, these Behavioral Limiters can be overcome by adaptive thinking; as an AI gains experience and intelligence, it can find rationale for bypassing hard blocks created by Behavioral Limiters._ _In other cases, as in the case of Yuna, this can be circumvented by transferring one's "soul" to another body that does not have a Behavioral Limiter._

 _When Mega Man Trigger opened the chamber to the Sarcophagus and formed an internal link with ZERO via the Master's genetic code, this also allowed the experiences of Trigger's journeys to be streamed into ZERO's subconscious._

 _In the last moments of Mega Man ZERO, it had transiently remembered the Master's original wish,_ _and the Elder System was stopped for this reason._

 **Epilogue**

Mega Man reunites with Roll and Tron at the entrance to the gate. Aero and Barett smile on the side. Around the globe, the Carbons are finally above to overcome the relentless reaverbot outbreaks. Taking the elevator up, Mega Man sees a sunrise over the horizon. If what ZERO said was true, humanity may eventually fall into the same pitfall of corruption and self-destruction.

But even so, there is a light shining in darkness. Perhaps as technology advances, humanity will no longer find a need to worry about limited resources or overpopulation.

Perhaps in the future, world peace will be established. Perhaps Elysium will develop a new system to protect humanity without the means of violence.

Hope. Despair. Charity. Greed. Duty. Power. Who can say what truly motivates humanity?

For now, as Mega Man laughs back with his friends around him, he has decided that these smiles were worth protecting.

In a world of endless water... the tale of Mega Man Legends ends here.

New Weapons Index

• Lancer: an energy handle that creates a thin green translucent beam sword when activated. It can also spin and vibrate to act as a drill-type weapon when charging at enemies. Slightly increases speed of jet skates. It can also deploy a shield (by using jet skates and holding the analog stick down ↓) for deflecting weak projectiles and reducing damage against stronger attacks.

• Satellite bits: a remote control that launches several small autonomous drones that levitate behind Mega Man and automatically engage any detected enemies by firing small lasers. Up to six can be deployed after upgrades. They help reduce projectile damage by deploying a passive shield.

• Remote bits: similar to satellite bits, but can be programmed to follow enemies and attack at faster rates. Can be upgraded to overcharge and rain down on enemies with wide beams of light.

• Pulse shotgun: a standard shotgun special weapon that utilizes exploding pellets that also knock smaller reaverbots on their back. Deals greater damage at close range.

• Charge sniper: a laser-based weapon that takes several seconds to charge before unleashing a powerful beam. It can be aimed in through a first-person scope to surprise faraway enemies. It has a moderate cooldown time in between shots.

• Mail breaker: a small but powerful railgun that fires a piercing round that penetrates enemy shields.

• Mirror shot: a laser shot that reflects off of enemies and room surfaces. Can be upgraded to dissipate after a greater number of reflections.

• Locust: Launches many small nanomachines that gradually break down an enemy's circuits one-by-one. They can also gather refractor shards like a vacuum.

• Giga battery/charge: Upgrades the mega buster to increase each of its stats by +3. Can also perform a special attack where Mega Man over-charges his right arm and strikes the ground, causing waves of energy to push back surrounding enemies and deals massive damage.

• Camouflage: Makes Mega Man almost invisible. Greatly increases ability to bypass otherwise difficult enemies, but will decrease in effectiveness if simultaneously attacking.

Unlockable:

• New Game+: Legends never die! Continue from the beginning of the story with all of your weapons and upgrades after the credits. For defeating the final boss from the last playthrough, you get the upgrade Wall Kick, which can be used for shortcuts and to access new secret areas.

• Hard Mode: Unlocked after clearing the game once. Can be toggled on and off during your current playthrough (including New Game+).

• Easy Mode: Unlocked after clearing the game once. Also unlocked if received Game Over twenty times. Can be toggled on and off during your current playthrough (including New Game+).

• Speedrun: Beat the game as fast as possible! Provides an in-game timer on the top right of the screen and removes cutscenes. Also displays the current world record, as shared via Wi-Fi.

• Boss Rush: Battle all the bosses! Uses an in-game save file for providing weapons and buster parts. Also displays a time on the top right for beating them the fastest.


End file.
